1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices; and particularly to a method for processing an incoming call used by a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Cell phones have become a popular communication tool. However, the users may feel troubled because their phones often receive disturbance calls from strangers who mistakenly dial, or from toll phone numbers having a pre-recorded message resulting in the calling numbers being charged a toll or a fee for making the call.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.